Dexter Morgan/Season 7
The following page provides info specifically on Dexter during Season Seven. For general info on Dexter, please refer to 'this page.'' For Detailed Info on Plot for Each Season, refer to the respective Tabs Dexter Morgan is the protagonist of both the DEXTER television series and the Dexter Book Series. He's introduced as a Serial killer and later, a blood spatter analyst for the Miami Metro Police Department. He has an adoptive sister by the name of Debra Morgan and learns later on that he has a biological brother by the name of Brian Moser. His adoptive parents are Harry and Doris Morgan, unfortunately both have passed away prior to the events of this season. He is the biological father of Harrison Morgan, whom he had with the now deceased Rita Morgan and is caring for him as a single father. Personality After arguing with Hanna about the reasons for what he does and after talking with his mind embodiment of Harry, Dexter starts to realize that he never had a Dark Passenger and all what he has done falls under his responsibility, Dexter accepts what he has done and accepts he likes what he does. Plot Continuing right after the events of Season 6, Dexter and Debra are inside the church where Dexter has just killed Travis Marshall. With Debra witnessing the assassination, Dexter starts to calm her and telling her that what happened was an accident and that Travis Marshall threatened him which is why he killed him. Debra suspects Dexter's method of killing Travis to which he replies that he snapped. Following said situation, the events of the next episodes feature Dexter's and Debra attempt to hide Travis' death, Debra's plan to control Dexter and stop him from killing anyone else and the subsequent situations that origin from Dexter's actions, such as the Koshka Brotherhood's head trying to avenge his lover's death and Debra's current occurrence of crossing the line of what is right just to protect Dexter. Episode 701: Are You ?... The Discovery The Church on fire Episode 702: Sunshine and Frosty Swirl Dexter confess Debra he is a serial killer and has been doing the killing since he was in his twenties. Episode 703: Buck the System Prologue: Ray Speltzer Dexter tracks Ray Speltzer, a man who was arrested but not convicted of the murders of two women. With all the pressure he has been through lately with Debra, Dexter is convinced he needs this kill. The Hunt Begins Dexter believes that Speltzer may kill again, and goes to his gym to vet him. He notes that Ray grew his hair out, but still looks strong and hostile. Later that night Dexter lures Deb into Speltzer's bar and explains her his theory about Speltzer's baldness and killing ritual. Deb tells Dexter to back off from Speltzer, however Dexter secretly plans on getting evidence that supports his theory about him. The Cemetery Episode 704: Run! "I don't run, I make people run" - internal monologue after being caught by Ray Speltzer Then later after seeing Ray approach wearing bull horns and carrying an axe..."However I do run if there's a bull coming at me with an axe". Episode 705: Swim Deep Episode 706: Do The Wrong Thing Prologue: Episode 707: Chemistry Episode 708: Argentina Episode 709: Helter Skelter Prologue: Benjamin Caffrey and Oleg Mickic Episode 710: The Dark... Whatever Episode 711: Do You See What I See? Episode 712: Surprise, Motherfucker! Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Characters from the dexter book series Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Early Cuts Characters Category:Main characters Category:Forensics Category:The Brain Surgeon's Attempted Victims Category:The Skinner's Attempted Victims Category:Attempted Victims